


Grammar Lesson: A Fragment

by adderpated



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderpated/pseuds/adderpated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fragment of 385 words. Since Ao3 brings it up: I consider these characters to be aged to adulthood in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grammar Lesson: A Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: For Trisha, simons_flower on LJ.

"Can I touch you here?" Harry asked, as he brushed his knuckles down her mons veneris.

"May I...," Hermione said in a wry tone.

She didn't have time to register Harry's reaction because, suddenly, Ron wrapped his arms firmly around her and pulled her shoulders back against his chest, causing both of them to tip back against the headboard.

"Hey," she said, but she was laughing. "What was that for?"

"Pretentiousness."

"Pretentiousness. I'm pretentious, am I?"

Instead of reply, he bent his head in toward her neck but came up with a mouthful of her hair, which he spit out dramatically. Hermione laughed harder. He reached up and pulled her hair out of the way of his mouth which he pressed against her neck, sucking her tender skin into his mouth. Then he bit her.

Hermione yelped and jerked away. She turned her head just enough that she could spy his red hair. "Ron, I do not appreciate that."

"Ah, Hermione," Ron complained between wooing kisses to her shoulder, "What's wrong with a little love bite?"

"When it's your turn, you'll pay for it," she said in the most tantalizingly threatening voice she could muster.

"Promise?" said Ron, as he nuzzled her neck. Hermione nuzzled back, but as she did, she caught sight of Harry, sitting cross-legged beside their legs.

She watched him watching them. His face was flushed as if he had just come in from the cold. His eyes were wide and his lips were open; but his brow was slightly furrowed. Hermione thought he looked a little lost.

"Well," she said, meeting Harry's eye, "it's a good thing it's still scarf weather. Don't you think, Harry?"

She felt Ron's attention move to Harry and watched as Harry glanced from her face to Ron's and back.

"Go on," Ron told her quietly. "Spread your legs for him." His tone of voice left her with a warm feeling of anticipation in her chest.

She held Harry's gaze. "Harry," she said, and did as Ron told her.

Harry, she thought, was somehow made even sexier by the look of intense concentration that came across his face as he looked at the body she had revealed for him. Hermione continued to watch his face as, for the first time, he moved his fingers between her thighs.


End file.
